


Show Me More The Next View

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, Spoiled Sehun, Stoner Yixing, they get high and act super cute really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Just bring me a blunt or bong, whatever the hell you use to inhale this shit. I want it done and over with, Mister Zhang.”“Yes, sir, Master Oh Sehun, sir!”, Yixing said with a fake stern face and a salute,”Would you like some sparkling red wine with that too? A drawn bubble bath and maybe a blowjob while you smoke and sip, as well?”Sehun sat up quickly and stared at Yixing in interest.“Seriously?”or where sehun gets stoned with yixing for the first time and stuff ensues from there





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short one shot because this prompt has been playing around in my head for what feels like months.

Sehun walked back and forth in front of the hotel room door. Did he want to do this? This is all he had been thinking about since EXO’s plane landed back in Korea. He had worried himself sick thinking of all the things that could go wrong. After more contemplation, he knocked softly on the door, hoping it was soft enough for the person inside not to hear it so he could just walk off and forget this whole ordeal. 

 

Sehun watched with defeat in his eyes as the door opened a minute later, revealing a rather red eyed Yixing peeking his head out to see who was at his door at this time of night. 

 

“I thought it would be you or some sasaeng fan here to steal my underwear again considering it is 4 AM. I take it you can’t sleep or you’re here to finally take me up on my offer?”, Yixing said slyly, opening the door to show his full body.

 

Sehun gulped as his eyes traveled down the elder’s body, eyeing his abs and toned thighs that seemed like they were about to make his tight boxer briefs pop straight off.

 

“I gave it some thought and decided to. So, can you let me in before someone spots me out here and sees your stoned ass and causes a scandal saying we are fuck buddies that smoke marijuana together?”

 

Yixing laughed too loudly for Sehun’s comfort. 

 

“They would be semi correct wouldn’t they though, babe? I mean, I am your boyfriend that also fucks you. A double win for me!”, Yixing replied, holding his fists up suggesting his victory. 

 

Sehun groaned and pushed Yixing inside the room, slamming the door. 

 

“I swear you are so careless when you are like this! You’re seriously going to ruin our careers. I would like to keep supporting my family while living a stable life, thank you very much!”, Sehun yelled out, throwing himself onto Yixing’s king sized mattress.

 

Yixing crawled on top of him and straddled his partner’s thin waist. 

 

“You are so cute when you are mad, you know that?”, Yixing said with an uncontrollably fond smile as he kissed Sehun’s forehead.

 

Sehun pushed Yixing off of him so that he landed on the floor with a thud. 

 

“Just bring me a blunt or bong, whatever the hell you use to inhale this shit. I want it done and over with, Mister Zhang.”

 

“Yes, sir, Master Oh Sehun, sir!”, Yixing said with a fake stern face and a salute,”Would you like some sparkling red wine with that too? A drawn bubble bath and maybe a blowjob while you smoke and sip, as well?”

 

Sehun sat up quickly and stared at Yixing in interest.

 

“Seriously?”

 

Yixing dropped his act and smiled, taking Sehun’s hand in his own. He kissed it and nodded. 

 

Maybe this would turn out way better than Sehun expected…

 

~ 

 

Sehun had waited patiently for Yixing to draw his bubble bath, and in the meantime, he had changed out of his clothes and opted for a pink, silk robe that cascaded beautifully to the floor. Yixing had bought on his trip to China for Sehun and Sehun hadn’t been shocked at this particular gift due to the fact that Yixing always showered his boyfriend in elegant, foreign gifts such as this. Sehun enjoys them all and cherishes the fact that Yixing even bothers to think of him during his hectic schedules when he arrives back to his homeland.

 

Sehun was sitting back against the bed’s headboard, scrolling through his Instagram feed, liking pictures and creeping on some of his member’s profiles when Yixing came out of the bathroom, steam following him as he came out of the door.

 

“You ready, prince?”

 

Sehun didn’t answer. He just threw his phone to the side and took Yixing’s extended hand. Yixing intertwined their fingers together as he led them to the room where emerged from. Sehun looked around in awe as he saw candles placed around the large tub, the lights dimmed to give it a golden glow, and bubbles glistening like small diamonds as the candle flames flickered. The lights from the view of the city peered in from the large window in front of the tub and Sehun had to admit that Seoul was quite beautiful from the 15th floor of this luxurious sweet. He pulled his hand away from Yixing’s and pulled him into a hug. Sehun nuzzled his face into Yixing’s neck and kissed his collarbone. 

 

“I appreciate you so much. Even when you are so tired you always seem to do your best to give me the highest and best quality of everything. You are truly a miracle worker, Zhang Yixing.”, Sehun murmured softly.

 

Yixing just hummed in thanks and pushed Sehun’s shoulders back so he could view his face.

 

“We should get in the bath, it is not going to stay hot forever. Not even for you.”

 

Sehun smiled at the cheesy compliment and let Yixing slide the robe off his shoulders. Both men were soon bare to the world and were sitting in the tub, letting the bubbles surround them.

Sehun was sitting back against Yixing, his head laid back against his shoulder, eyes closed. Yixing was preparing a blunt for himself and Sehun to share after having poured a glass of that red sparkling wine he promised earlier. Yixing lit up the blunt and took a big hit of it before tapping Sehun’s mouth for him to open up. Sehun’s eyes remained closed as he took his first ever inhale of the substance. The two went at it until the first was gone, and then a second and third followed.

 

Half of the candles had since then went out and the bottle of wine was now empty, beside the tub. Sehun and Yixing had moved to the bedroom after draining the water out, leaving nothing but suds. The two were now on the bed, Sehun laying on his back while Yixing had his mouth full. Sehun ran his hands through Yixing’s hair and moaned quietly as his boyfriend worked hastily to take all of him in. Yixing moaned around Sehun, causing the boy to finally spill into his mouth without warning rather quickly. 

 

“You didn’t last long at all, you weak ass! And you came without telling me so I am going to have the taste of you in my mouth all morning instead of some delicious breakfast..”, Yixing whined out.

 

“Hey.. I blame it on the high. Besides, I bet I taste great. I would taste myself from my own mouth if I were flexible enough. Sadly I have yet to achieve that talent.”, Sehun said drunkenly with the dumbest smile on his face. 

 

“God, you are wasted. Not only do you release in 2.0 seconds.. you get wasted after one bottle of wine! I am totally wondering how I ended up with a lame man like you.”, Yixing joked, knocking as Sehun’s rib with his elbow as he laid down next to the other.

 

“I wonder how you ended up with a handsome guy like me too. I am way outta your league, buddy.”, Sehun replied.

 

Yixing laughed and shoved Sehun, causing him to almost fall off the bed. 

 

“Time to sleep, loser. Goodnight.”

The duo said their goodnights and shared their small pecks before falling into a deep slumber knowing that a huge hangover would be in their day tomorrow.


End file.
